


Buffy va découvrir l'amour vrai

by sevpat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural, crossover - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevpat/pseuds/sevpat





	1. Lisa apprend de mauvaise nouvelle

Rien de surnaturel dans cette fic, merci à ceux qui vont la lire 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa Breaden attendait son petit ami Dean, elle sourit rêveusement en pensant à lui son mec était diablement chaud bien qu'éternel dragueur et que souvent ça l’agaçait, lui fait sourire, car elle savait qu’il était à elle et à elle seule. Enfin aujourd’hui elle allait le revoir après une semaine à juste ce parlé au téléphone, le bruit d'une porte claquée la sort de se penser aussitôt, elle était en train d’embrasser furieusement son petit ami.

 

On dirait que je t’ai manqué, il susurre au creux de son oreille.

Ça se voit tant que ça? »elle rougit le voyant sourire »alors comment était le boulot?

Ennuyeux heureusement que Sam était là, il soupire en prenant une chaise pour s’asseoir »et toi ma chérie, comment c’est passer ta semaine? »il la tire sur ses genoux.

Eh bien, maintenant que Jeff a été transféré dans un autre hôpital, j’ai passé une semaine merveilleuse, elle se blottit contre lui.

Bonne nouvelle alors ….. »il fut coupé par la sonnerie du téléphone.

Désolée »elle se lève précipitamment » allô ?

Lisa, c’est Joyce, elle sourit en entendant sa tante, je ne te dérange pas?

Non, je suis heureuse d’avoir de tes nouvelles, alors quoi de neuf?

 

Sous l’œil attentif de son petit copain Lisa écoutait sa tante, elle blémit au fur et à mesure de ce qu’elle lui disait. Elle s’appuie contre le mur en fermant les yeux, elle sentit la présence de Dean à côté d’elle inquiet, mais se concentre sur sa tante et finit par parlé.

 

Est ce qu’elle va bien?

Elle fait du mieux qu‘elle peut compte tenu des circonstances, sa tante avoua »est-ce qu'il serait possible qu’elle vienne chez toi quelque temps, je pense que cela, lui ferait du bien d’être loin de tout cela? 

Oui bien sur, veux tu que je vienne la chercher?

Je la ramènerai, c’est mieux et merci Lisa, Joyce avait l’air anéantie, je suis désolé de t’imposer tout cela.

Tu ne m’imposes rien du tout tante Joyce ne t’inquiète pas, Lisa s’empresse de rassurer sa tante qui était désemparé »appel moi quand tu arrives.

 

Elle avait raccroché sans dire un mot de plus encore abasourdi parce qu’elle venait d’entendre, maintenant affalée sur le l'une seule chose lui traversait l’esprit sa cousine qu’elle n’avait pas revue depuis plus de trois ans avait failli mourir . Elle finit par lever ses yeux en voyant Dean l'a regardé curieusement un mouchoir dans les mains, elle ne s’était même pas rendu compte qu’elle avait pleuré.

 

Tu veux un verre d‘eau ou autre chose? »elle secoue la tête et finit par se levé pour aller directement dans la chambre d’amis ignorant son petit ami »Lisa? »il la suit inquiet »parle moi ma chérie, tu me fais peur.

Ma cousine a …..« elle éclate en sanglots ne pouvant pas dire un mot de plus.

Viens là »elle se précipite dans ses bras et se laisse pleurer»calme toi bébé, je suis là tout va bien.

Elle a failli mourir Dean, il eut le souffle coupé par cette nouvelle »elle qui est si douce, gentil comment peut-on vouloir lui faire du mal? »il ne lui répond pas ne sachant pas quoi répondre, je suis désolé de t’imposer tout cela.

« il s’approche d’elle pour la réconforté »tu ne m’impose rien ma chérie d’accord?Donc, ta cousine va venir?

Oui, tante Joyce la ramènera demain .

 

Soulagée par le soutien de son petit ami, elle lui raconte ce que sa tante lui avait dit aussi qu’elle allait prendre soin de sa cousine quelque temps, elle ne fut par surprise qu’il lui propose son aide. Ensemble, ils avaient fini par préparer la chambre de manière qu’elle soit chaleureuse, malgré le douloureux événement Lisa était heureuse de revoir sa nièce, elle espérait juste arriver à l’aider.

Lisa revenait tranquillement de son marché lunette sur le nez, le soleil brillait et des perles de sueur coulaient sur son front. Elle rangea rapidement ses achats et grimpa à la douche pour se rafraîchir, une fois sortie de la douche, elle enfile un short accompagné d’un débardeur et rejoint le salon tout en attachant ses cheveux encore mouillés. Un coup de klaxonner la fit sursauter, elle se dirige vers la baie vitrée et vit sa tante descendre de la voiture, elle s’empresse de sortir pour les rejoindres.

Joyce sourit à la vue de sa nièce qui était devenue une belle jeune femme, elle la prit dans ses bras un bruit de porte les fait séparer. Joyce ouvre rapidement le coffre de sa voiture pour récupérer les béquilles de sa fille, elle en profite pour vider son coffre laissant aux filles le temps de se saluer. Aux vues du sourire sur le visage de sa fille Joyce savait qu’elle avait fait le bon choix en l’envoyant ici, la petite famille finit par se diriger dans la maison.

 

Tu aurais quelque chose à boire?

Bien sûr, jus de fruit? »sa cousine hoche la tête en souriant »Tante Joyce?

Je préfère un café si tu as« sa nièce acquise et allas en cuisine, ça va ta jambe ma chérie? »sa fille secoue la tête, tiens prend des cachets, je pense que le trajet y est pour quelque chose.

Merci, elle s’empresse de les avaler, c’est joli ici, je pense que je vais me plaire, dit-elle, en regardant la pièce.

J’espère, annonce Lisa en arrivant »par contre ta chambre est en haut, ça ira?

Oui, c’est parfait merci, cela vous dérange si je monte me reposer?

Je vais te montrer ta chambre, Lisa suivi de Joyce, commence à monter les escaliers « fait attention à toi.

D’accord »elle saute les marches à cloche pied »vivement que l'on me l’enlève, elle parla doucement.

 

Une fois Buffy installé dans le lit, elle observe sa mère et Lisa quitter la chambre en prenant soin de fermer la porte, elle prit son portable de sa poche et vérifia qu’il n’ y avait pas de message et soupire en fermant les yeux. Les cachets qu’elle venait de prendre l’aidèrent à s’endormir sans qu’elle ne sans rende compte, elle ne vit pas que la porte de la chambre venait de s’ouvrir par sa cousine qui voulait s’assurer que tout allait bien.

Pendant que Buffy dormait Joyce avait finalement raconté toute l’histoire, le fameux accident de voiture causé par son ex à la suite de leur rupture mais le pire, c’est que gars avait réussi à s’échapper malgré les efforts de la police, il était introuvable. Lisa comprit la nécessité de sa tante à ce que Buffy quitte la ville, elle espère juste qu’il ne viendrait pas ici. Elles furent interrompues par l’arrivée de Dean, après avoir fait les présentations Lisa les invites dans la cuisine le temps qu’elle prépare le repas.

Dean observait sa petite amie qui discutait avec animation, c’est bien la première fois qu’elle avait l’air complètement ouverte et détendue. Vivre avec Lisa n’était pas quelque chose qu’il avait prévu mais, finalement, ce n'était pas si mal surtout qu‘elle était facile à vivre, mais la vivre avec deux femmes dont une qui étaient âgés de dix-huit ans n’allait pas être facile pas qu’il se trouvait vieux, il n’avait que vingt-six ans après tout. Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant du bruit provenant de l’escalier, il suivit aussitôt Lisa et sa tante qui s’était empressée de quitter la cuisine.

 

Cela va ma chérie? »s’inquiète aussitôt Joyce en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

J’ai juste loupé une marche »répond la jeune fille « plus de peur que de mal, elle s’écarte des bras de sa mère.

Buffy cela et mon petit ami Dean »Lisa se tournent vers son petit ami »Dean, ceci est ma cousine Buffy, elle ajoute en souriant.

Euh bonjour »Buffy lui tend sa main timidement.

Enchanté, il la serre doucement tout en se perdant dans son regard qu‘il trouve envoûtant.

Tu peux lâcher ma main, tu sais? »il la lâche aussitôt gêné.

Cela vous dirait de manger dans le jardin? »pas surprise de leurs réponses positives, elle ajoute »Dean va montrer à Buffy et à Joyce s’il te plaît.

 

Lisa était déjà repartie dans la cuisine, Buffy prit ses béquilles et suivent sa mère et le petit copain de Lisa. Elle était vraiment contente d’avoir écouté sa mère l’idée d’aller vivre quelque temps chez sa cousine la rassure plus qu’elle ne l’avouera, elle écoute sa mère discutée avec Dean distraitement tout en tapotant des messages à ses amis. Un sourire s’échappe de ses lèvres quand elle vit la réponse de Willow, sa meilleure amie allait lui manquer, mais elle savait qu’ici sa vie allait changer pour le meilleur.


	2. Une vieille amie

Après, le repas Joyce se prépare finalement à rentrer chez elle rassuré que sa fille était entre de bonnes mains, la séparation de la mère et la fille se firent dans les larmes, mais Joyce avait promis qu’elle viendrait ce week-end. Maintenant, Buffy assise sur le canapé seul un mouchoir à la main pour essayer les larmes persistantes, elle finit par se calmer quand sa cousine la prit dans ses bras.

Lisa après avoir calmé sa cousine lui propose d’aller faire les magasins pour acheté ce qu’elle avait besoin, pour la remercier Buffy lui avait offert, son plus beau sourire.Les filles avaient quitté la maison tandis que Dean était parti faire un tour rapide au garage puis rejoindre son frère qui venait d'entrer chez lui avec sa petite amie Jessica.

 

Tu n’es pas avec Lisa? »demande Sam en prenant une gorgé de sa bière.

Non, elle a emmené sa cousine faire les magasins, il grimace puis il ajoute avec un sourire, tu verrais sa cousine mon pote un vrai délice, blonde, petite, yeux verts envoûtants et un corps de rêve, il soupire niaisement se souvenant de la jeune fille et comment sa beauté l’avait frappé.

Tu sais que tu parles de la cousine de ta petite amie non? »Sam secoue la tête sachant que son frère ne changera jamais.

Ouais je sais, il se sent stupide surtout que la jeune fille vînt de vivre quelque chose de terrible, il faudrait mieux que, son bâtard d’ex ne vient pas ici parce que ne donnerait pas cher de son cul. 

« Jessica rejoint finalement les deux frères »de quoi vous parlez?

Du bâtard qui a blessé Buffy »répond Dean, le visage fermé.

Buffy comme Buffy Summers? »Sam se tourne vers elle se demandant de quoi elle parlait.

Oui, tu la connais? »demande Dean curieux.

On est allé à l’école ensemble, oh ! dieu, il faut que je la voie chérie s’il te plaît »Jessica supplie d'une voix tremblante.

Je vais appeler Lisa »Dean étais déjà sur ses pieds téléphonés en main.

 

Il alla dans la cuisine laissant le couple discuté, après avoir parlé quelques minutes avec Lisa, il rejoint le salon. Il sourit en voyant Jessica le regarder avec de grands yeux, ne voulant pas la faire attendre plus il lui annonce la nouvelle. Aussitôt elle lui fit un câlin pour le remercier sous le regard amusé de Sam, il reprit sa place sur le fauteuil attendant les deux jeunes femmes arrivées.

 

Comment est elle? »demande Jessica à Dean sachant qu’il l’avait vu.

À part qu’elle est plâtrée à la jambe, elle a l’air d’aller bien »Jessica sourie tristement »aussi elle est magnifique et encore le mot est faible.

Elle a toujours été »Dean ne fut pas surprise par sa réponse.

Attend »Dean et Jessica s’arrête pour regarder Sam, c’est la jeune fille dont tu me parlais, celle des photos?

Photos?

« Jessica ignore Dean pour répondre à Sam avec un sourire aux lèvres »oui, je ne peux pas croire que je vais la revoir.

C’est quoi c’est afin de photos? »demande encore une fois Dean.

Des trucs de filles et arrêtent avec ce regard, tu ne les verras pas, Jessica sourit devant l’air boudeur de Dean »Ca doit être elle, Sam va répondre s‘il te plaît»Jessica demande gentiment.

 

Sam alla répondre à l’interphone, il fit un bref signe de tête pour informer sa petite amie que c’était bien elle, un coup d’ail rapide vers son frère qui resta sur le fauteuil sa bière à la main. Jessica se tenait maintenant près de lui sa main dans la sienne, il dépose un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant qu’elle ne se détache pour courir dans le couloir de l’escalier. Il fut ému de voir sa petite amie s’accrocher à la jeune fille, elles avaient l’air toutes les deux en larmes de ce qu’il voyait. 

Lisa laissa les jeunes filles profitées de leurs retrouvailles et alla embrasser Sam avant de rejoindre son petit ami, elle pose les sacs près d’elle avant de s’asseoir. Elle sourit et se blottit contre Dean pour un rapide câlin, pendant ce temps-là Sam était parti dans la cuisine préparée de quoi boire. Buffy et Jess étaient maintenant assise face à Dean et Lisa, chacun apprécia le silence qui venait de s’installer .

 

Depuis quand vous ne vous êtes pas revue? »demande Sam Brisant ainsi le silence.

Trois ans mais nous voilà maintenant de nouveau réunie, elle prit la main de son amie.

Quand maman va l’apprendre, elle va être si contente, on parle souvent de toi tu sais»s’exclame enfin Buffy.

De moi ou de nos conneries? »les filles partagent un rire plein de souvenir »alors quand l’enlèves-tu? »soulignant le plâtre.

Deux semaines si tout va bien, elle baissa son regard sur sa jambe.

Tu sais ce qu’il y a de bien quand on a un plâtre, elle secoue la tête, ça te donne tous les droits alors profitent en, Dean lui fit un clin d’oïl.

« il reçut une tape sur le bras, ne lui donne pas de mauvaise idée, il n’a pas écouté un mot de ce que Lisa venait de lui dire, le sourire que lui avait adressé Buffy l’avait laissé monatement en chute libre »alors que diriez vous ce soir resto pour fêter les retrouvailles?

Très bonne idée »dite Sam en regardant Jessica, disons huit heures chez vous?

Parfait pour moi »Lisa répond en se levant »Dean, tu viens ou tu reste?

 

Lisa observe Dean aider sa cousine à s’installer dans la voiture, elle n’avait pas vu Dean agir si ouvertement lui qui d’habitude était si fermé et là à le voir sourire si ouvertement et répondre à sa cousine en ayant l’air offensé par ce qu’elle avait la surprend. C’était une facette de lui qu’elle ne connaissait pas et qu’elle avait envie de voir plus souvent, elle était rassurée de les voir s’entendre aussi bien au moins, il pourra prendre soin de Buffy quand elle ne sera pas là.

Plus tard dans la soirée tout le monde était parti se coucher, Buffy venait de se réveiller d’un cauchemar, elle soupire essuyant les larmes qu’elle avait laissé tomber et sans de bruit, elle quitte sa chambre. Avec du mal, elle réussit enfin à aller dans la cuisine et se servir un verre de lait, son cachet avalé, elle décide d’aller dans le jardin l’air frais de la nuit lui donna un frisson mais elle ne sans soucier pas. Assise sur une chaise seule, elle observe les étoiles qui s’intaille dans le ciel, un bruit de pas, la firent sursauter, mais elle fut rassurée de voir que ce n’était que le petit copain de sa cousine.

Dean était allongé dans son lit n’arrivant pas à dormir, il regarde Lisa qui dormait la tête sur sa poitrine et une main sur son torse lui apporte un petit sourire. Il aimait Lisa, c’était sur sinon il ne serait pas là avec elle, mais est-ce qu'il était amoureux cela, il n'en était pas sûr, il ne savait pas pourquoi toutes ces questions venaient de faire surface. Un petit bruit attira son attention mettant ainsi ces questions de côté, il s’extire délicatement de Lisa et quitte la chambre prenant soin de fermer la porte. Debout dans la cuisine derrière la fenêtre, il observe Buffy qui avait l’air perdu dans se penser, il alla chercher une couverture vers le canapé et la rejoint.

 

Je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes froid, dit-il, en pausant la couverture sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

Merci, est-ce que je t’ai réveillé?

Non, je n’arrivais pas à dormir, il prend place en face d’elle »et toi que fais-tu dehors?

J’ai peur, elle avoue timidement sans le regarder » j’ai peur qu’il ne me retrouve et qu’il…..

Hey, il la coupe rapidement sachant qu‘elle était sur le point de pleuré»personne ne te fera de mal, je te le promets, elle lève les yeux vers lui surprise par la vérité de ses paroles.

Ma cousine a de la chance de t‘avoir, elle essuie furieusement ses larmes »merci Dean.

Je n’ai rien fait encore, il se tourne toujours accroupie »aller monte princesse, je vais nous faire un petit chocolat.

 

Elle pensait pendant un moment qu’il blaguait, mais voyait qu’il ne bougeait pas, elle finit par grimper toujours vêtue de sa couverture, sans effort, il se relève et se dirige vers la cuisine avec Buffy sur son dos. Avec soin il la pose sur la chaise et s’atèle à préparer le chocolat, il sourit en voyant la jeune fille se blottir dans la couverture et était heureux d’avoir pu la réconforter même si ce n’était que temporaire. Il voulait dire ce qu’il avait dit plutôt, il voulait la protéger, elle méritait que quelqu’un le fasse pour elle et il serait plus qu’heureux de le faire. Chocolat fait, il rejoint la jeune fille qui lui sourit, il appréciait de pouvoir discuté simplement comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps.


	3. Une journée à la plage

Buffy était en train de se préparer, car aujourd’hui ils avaient tous prévu d’aller à la plage, cela lui apporte un sourire sur son visage, elle allait passer la journée avec des personnes merveilleuses. Elle enfile son bikini rose et elle choisit une robe blanche courte pour contrer la chaleur d’aujourd’hui, elle attache ses cheveux dans un chignon simple et se prépare à descendre rejoindre sa cousine et Dean qui devait l’attendre.

Lisa avait préparé les sandwichs qu’elle mit dans de l’aluminium ainsi que des chips, elle errait maintenant dans le jardin observant le ciel bleu. Elle avait passé une journée horrible hier et elle pensait se détendre dans les bras de son petit ami, mais celui-ci était occupé à se chamailler comme un gamin avec Buffy , elle était ravie d’avoir sa cousine, mais un peu jalouse de l’attention que lui portait Dean alors elle était montée se coucher prétextant qu'elle était fatiguée. Elle revint à l’intérieur sachant que Buffy ne devrait pas tarder à descendre, une journée à la plage allait lui faire le plus grand bien .

 

Buffy, elle crie en bas de l’escalier.

J’arrive, désoler sa à prendre plus de temps que prévu »elle descend avec précaution les marches, ils sont arrivés?

Il ne devrait pas tarder, dit elle, en posant le panier de pique-nique, ça va aller pour ta jambe?

Oui, pratiquement plus de douleur, elle entend klaxonner, je crois que ce sont eux.

Alors en route »elle se tourne vers le haut des escaliers »vas-y, je te rejoins, j’ai oublié mes lunettes.

Ok »Buffy quitte la maison avec ses béquilles.

Aller princesse ton cheval d’acier t’attend, il l’aide à monter dans la voiture et murmure tout bas, tu es magnifique.

Je te remercie, elle fut mal à l’aise par l’intensité de son regard, je devrais peut-être monter à l’arrière?

Pour que tu aies mal à la jambe? Cela n’arrivera pas princesse, il secoue la tête en riant.

« Lisa rejoint son petit ami »Ou son Sam et Jessica ?»elle l’embrasse tendrement »

Ils ne devraient pas tarder Sam est aller mettre de l’essence »il grimpe dans sa voiture »prête les filles?

 

Une fois Lisa installé à l’arrière Dean démarre la voiture sans perdre de temps, il jette un coup d’œil discret sur le siège passager. Avoir Buffy chez Lisa le perturbait plus qu’il ne pourrait l’avouer, sa présence évoquait en lui des sentiments qu’il ne se pensait pas capable de ressentir sauf pour son petit frère. Il secoue la tête pour effacer se penser se concentrant sur la route, il avait hâte d’arriver pour pouvoir se détendre.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à la plage et à ce moment précis Buffy se rendirent compte que marché avec des béquilles sur le sable étaient plus compliqués qu’elle ne l’avait imaginé, elle alla ouvrir la bouche pour demander à l’aider quand deux bras forts la soulèvent du sol. Elle entend Jessica étouffée un rire et sa cousine marmonnée dieu sait quoi, mais ne s’y attarde pas, elle remercie Sam de l’aider et profite de ne pas à avoir marché.

Lisa avait profité de ce qu'elle était seule avec Dean pour le prendre dans ses bras et enfin pouvoir l’embrasser correctement, elle eut à peine le temps de savourer ce moment que son petit copain s’écartait rapidement prêt à aider sa cousine qui apparemment avait du mal à marcher dans le sable avec ses béquilles. Elle l’observe s’arrêté net en voyant Sam saisir sa cousine, à voir le visage de Dean souriant et en secouant la tête Lisa soupire de mécontentement. Elle était de retour ou Buffy avait l’attention de chaque personne présente et encore une fois elle se retrouve à être jalouse, il fallait qu’elle arrête ces penser stupide sinon tout cela allait finir mal finalement, c’est a contre cœur où elle rejoint le petit groupe.

 

Je vois que le rose est toujours ta couleur »dite Jessica en voyant le bikini de son amie.

Indéfiniment»répond Buffy avec un clin d’oïl »dommage que je ne puisse pas me baigner, elle ajoute avec nostalgie.

Et si j’allais nous chercher une glace sa te remonterait le moral? »demande Jessica.

Voilà pourquoi ma Jessy, je t’aime »Buffy sourit largement à son amie.

Moi aussi je t’aime ma kiki, elle partage un regard complice, je suppose que tu veux une glace italienne?

Oui, mais s'il n'y a pas, tu me prends un cornet deux boules vanilles, elle regarde son amie se lever.

Tais toi Dean »interrompt Lisa tout à coup en se levant.

 

Un silence gêné avait pris place, Buffy regarde sa cousine accompagnée de Sam et Jessica rejoindre le stand de glace. Elle jette un coup d’oïl à Dean qui regardait la mer, l’air tendu sûrement l’intervention de Lisa l’avait refroidi. C’est vrai quelle l’avait entendu plus tôt commenté quand elle avait parlé de sa glace, mais il n’y avait rien de mal et d’après ce qu’elle savait de lui il le fessait souvent. Ce qu’elle ne comprenait pas, c’était la réaction de sa cousine déjà ce matin, elle avait senti une certaine tension, elle finit par lever les yeux pour s’apercevoir que Dean l’observait d'un air pensif.

 

Tu vas bien? »il fut surpris de l’entendre, mais se contente de hocher la tête, tu sais ce qui se passe avec Lisa?

Sûrement la fatigue, il finit par dire après une minute de silence.

Je vais dormir chez Jessy et Sam ce soir »elle finit par dire.

Quoi n….

«elle l’arrête aussitôt, vous avez besoin de vous retrouver tous les deux, elle ajoute avec un petit sourire, tu aurais pu me le dire quand même!

Dire quoi? »il demande perplexe.

Que c’était toi qui avais obtenu le rôle de grincheux dans la blanche neige, elle éclate de rire en voyant le visage de Dean »ho ! dieu, je vais faire pipi, elle s‘exclame coupée entre de rire.

Qu’est-ce qui se passe ici? »demande Lisa qui venait d‘arriver.

Elle »Dean s’exclame faussement en colère en pointant du doigt Buffy »prend plaisir à se foutre de moi. 

Cela n’a pas l’air de te déranger enfin passons, il faudra que l'on parle tous les deux »Lisa dit sérieusement.

Euh je vais aller marcher un peu »annonce Buffy en se levant »besoin d’être seule, elle ajoute voyant le regard de ses amis.

Dean observa la jeune femme marchée lentement dans le sable, il dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas aller la rejoindre. Il s’allonge sur sa serviette ignorant le regard que lui lançait son frère, il comprenait la réaction de Lisa sachant que depuis l’arrivée de Buffy dans leur vie, il était devenu distant avec elle sans vraiment sans rendre compte. Il devait mettre une certaine distance avec Buffy sachant qu’elle quitterait tôt ou tard et aussi pour le bien de sa relation avec Lisa, il secoue la tête se rendant compte que cela allait être difficile à faire et surtout avait-il vraiment envié. Il entend vaguement son frère discuté avec Jessica et Lisa, finalement, il se redresse un léger mal de tête à l’horizon.

Jessica qui avait observé discrètement Dean depuis quelques jours avait compris pourquoi Lisa avait des doutes sur sa relation, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu’elle se fessait des films parce qu’elle aussi s’était aperçue que chaque fois que Buffy était présente Dean avait les yeux qui pétillent et elle était sûre qu’il pourrait tomber pour elle parce que jamais elle ne l’avait vu si insouciant, ouvert et rire sans gêne même avec Lisa. Même Sam l’avait mentionné hier que son frère avait l’air plus détendu, elle soupire et, finalement, se lève pour rejoindre sa meilleure amie qui était assise seule regardant l’horizon.


	4. L'importance du bonheur de Buffy pour Dean

Après être rentrée de la plage Lisa avait pris une douche habillé rapidement et s’apprête à rejoindre Dean qui l’attendait sûrement dans le jardin. Elle s’accorde quelques minutes de plus ne sachant où elle finit sa conversation avec lui, elle le savait énervé parce qu’il n’avait pas dit un mot depuis leur retour. Elle le vit assis sur une chaise les yeux fermés le visage tendu mais l‘air calme, soupirant, elle finit par le rejoindre.

 

Dean? »il ouvre enfin les yeux pour la regarder, mais ne dit rien, j’aimerais que l'on parte en week-end tous les deux, elle prit sa main et soupire sous le regard choqué de son petit ami »avec l’arrivée de ma cousine, nos vies ont été chamboulées et on se voit pratiquement plus, elle ajoute calmement.

Il y a une autre raison n’est-ce pas? »il demande après une minute de silence.

« elle retire sa main et se racle la gorge mal à l‘aise, je veux juste être avec toi sans personne autour de nous.

Pourquoi avoir accepté que ta cousine habite ici si c’est pour le regretter? »il avait dit d’un ton froid.

Je n‘ai pas dit cela, dis-elle, en se levant»j’adore ma cousine, mais depuis qu’elle est ici, on a plus de temps pour nous tu peux comprendre non?

Je comprends surtout que tu es égoïste, il était stupéfait par ce qu’il venait d’entendre.

»elle ignore d’un geste de la main ce qu’il venait de dire, Buffy peut prendre soin d’elle un week-end d’ailleurs, il y aura sa mère ce n'est pas comme si elle sera seule. 

On en discutera demain, il était fatigué et ne voulait pas se prendre la tête ce soir »allons plutôt dormir d’accord?

Je te rejoins dans deux minutes, elle soupire mécontente de la non-réponse de Dean.

 

Dean avait pris une douche rapide et c’était glissé dans son lit, il entend Lisa le rejoindre se coller à lui le caressant tendrement, mais il n’avait pas l’esprit de lui faire l’amour chose qu’il aurait faite avant sans se poser de questions. Il l’entendit maudire avant qu’elle ne se détache de lui, il allait devoir faire quelque chose parce qu’il ne pouvait pas continuer comme cela. Même s'il n'était pas inoffensif dans l’histoire parce qu’il était honnête avec lui, mais l’arrivée de Buffy dans leur vie l’avait chamboulé et Lisa l’avait remarqué même s’il n’avait rien fait de mal. Il soupire mettant se penser dans un coin de son esprit demain, il avisera, tout ce qu’il voulait là s’était endormi.

Le lendemain Dean rejoint en trainant des pieds Lisa qui était dans la cuisine, il fut surpris de voir un sac de voyage près de la table. Il espère sincèrement que Lisa n’allait pas remettre le sujet week-end sur la route, café en main, il s’installe sur la chaise, il sent le regard de sa petite amie le faisant lever les yeux.

 

Peux-tu déposer le sac de Buffy chez Sam avant d’aller bosser s’il te plaît?

Elle va vivre chez eux? »il était confus par ce changement de situation.

Bien sûr que non, elle le regarde comme s'il était stupide, elle m’a appelé ce matin pour me dire que sa mère et elle allait passer le week-end à l’hôtel, elle ajoute en souriant.

Donc, tu n’as rien à voir avec cela? 

Je n’ai pas le temps de discutés, à ce soir mon chéri, elle l’embrasse et quitte rapidement la maison.

 

Dean reste assis hébété son regard en direction d’où Lisa venait de quittés, il finit rapidement son café et s’empresse de quitter la maison en prenant le sac de Buffy à la main. Il jette un coup d'oïl à sa montre sachant que Sam et Jessica venaient sûrement de quitter leur appartement laissant Buffy seule et cette idée ne l’enchantait pas vraiment, il accélère voulant arriver plus vite.

Buffy était allongé sur le canapé les larmes aux yeux, il fallait qu’elle se ressaisisse Dean n’allait pas tarder à lui rapporter son sac et elle ne voulait pas qu’il la voie dans cet état surtout après sa conversation avec Lisa. Même si Sam lui avait certifié que son frère n’agissait pas par pitié alors pourquoi était-il aussi gentil, aussi serviable et protecteur alors qu’il ne la connaissait pas. Elle fait de son mieux pour effacer toute trace de larmes, car on sonnait à la porte, plaçant un sourire sur son visage, elle alla ouvrir.

 

Salut Princesse »la salua Dean en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Salut euh merci pour le sac, dis-elle, en prenant place sur le canapé, tu veux un café?

Non merci»il la regarde curieusement »est ce dont tu vas bien?

Oui, c’est juste que je ne sais pas quoi faire jusqu’à ce que maman arrive, elle soupire à son mensonge et regarde, l’heure sur sa montre, tu ne vas pas être en retard à ton boulot? «elle ajoute voyant qu’il ne disait rien.

Met une veste, il lui dit tout à coup en se levant, j’ai besoin de prendre l’air et toi aussi alors pourquoi ne pas se tenir compagnie mutuellement »il avoue la voyant indécise, je ne vais pas te faire de mal si c’est ce qui t’inquiète, il ajoute rapidement voyant la peur sur son visage.

Quoi non je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal, j’ai confiance en toi, c’était la vérité, mais elle ne savait pas si c’était une bonne idée, mais tu ne vas pas avoir de problème avec ton boulot?

Aucune chance »maintenant il ne lui sourit, on va juste d’abord passer au garage vite fait et après, on fera ce que tu voudras d’accord?

D’accord »elle capitule face à son air déterminé.

 

Buffy suit Dean à sa voiture par sur de ce qu’elle faisait ici avec lui, ses pensées de côté elle profite simplement de la balade et pour être honnête elle avait hâte d’en apprendre plus sur Dean malgré ce que Lisa lui avait dit plus tôt. Elle se permet de l’observer discrètement, de son point de vue de mec était un canon et sous ses airs froids, c’était un homme avec une grande cour. Elle sourit en sachant qu’avec lui à ses côtés sa matinée paraîtra moins fade et même s’il faisait cela par pitié ce qu’elle doutait, elle en était heureuse de ne pas être seule, elle fut surprise d’entendre le bruit de sa portière s’ouvrir avec un Dean souriant.

Dean aida Buffy à sortir de la voiture souriant, ensemble ils se dirigent à l’intérieur du garage, il voit Buffy regardé autour d’elle curieusement et par l’expression de son visage, elle n’était pas dégoûtée par l’odeur qu’émanaient les voitures comme Lisa aimaient à sans plaindre. Il secoue la tête quand il vit son oncle à son bureau, il pose une main en bas du dos de la jeune femme et alla à sa rencontre.

 

Tu es enfin décidé à nous honorer de ta présence, il fut surpris de voir son oncle le taquiner.

Je suis juste de passage, il se tourne vers Buffy qui regardait mal à l’aise »Buffy, je te présente mon oncle Bobby Singer, oncle Bobby, je te présente Buffy, la cousine de Lisa.

Enchantée de faire votre connaissance monsieur Singer, elle tend sa main maladroitement.

Moi de même »il prend sa main qu’il secoue doucement »et tout le monde m’appel Bobby, il sourit puis il regarde son neveu, je suppose que tu prends une journée au large?

Ouais « il se gratte la tête gênée»euh Buffy, ça ne te dérange pas d’attendre dans mon bureau?

As-tu un ordinateur? »il hoche la tête pour confirmé qu’il en avait un »alors, ça ne me dérange pas, elle sourit affrontement en prenant place sur le siège que Dean lui montrait.

Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je ne serais pas loin, il l’observe quelques secondes rassurer puis se dirige avec son oncle vers l’atelier pensif.

Je t’ai à peine vue cette semaine quelque chose ne va pas? »il regarde son neveu.

 

Dean regarde son oncle en soupirant finalement, il décide de tout lui raconté, il avait besoin de parler à quelqu’un qui ne serait pas le juger et peut-être qu’il aidera à y voir plus clair surtout que celui-ci le connaissait mieux que personne. Il se permet enfin de soupirer soulagé de s’être confié, il jette un coup d’oïl à son oncle qui avait un sourire mystérieux sur son visage, mais ne disait rien.

Bobby avait écouté son neveu avec beaucoup d’attention, à la fin de son récit, il comprit pourquoi Dean avait l’air sur le bord. Il ne fut pas surpris que son neveu soit autant perdu, jamais Dean n’a prêté autant d’attention à Lisa comme il le faisait avec la jolie jeune fille qui était dans le bureau. Si Dean n’était pas amoureux, ça ne serait pas tardé, il le savait parce que pour lui connaissant la relation qu’il entretenait avec Lisa ne durait pas, il manquait à ses yeux l’étincelle qu’il voyait maintenant dans le regard de Dean quand il observait la jeune femme. Ne voulant pas s’imiter dans la vie personnelle du jeune homme, il n’avait jamais osé en parler et il ne le ferait pas maintenant, mais il pouvait au moins l’aider à y voir plus clair.

 

Avant tout je veux que tu saches que je ne souhaite que ton bonheur »Dean sourie à son oncle »et la jeune fille là-bas en fait partie, il sourit en voyant son neveu rougi »fait ce qui te semble juste pour toi parce que sinon tu le regretteras un jour.

« Dean regarde la jeune fille qui souriait à l’écran d’ordinateur »merci oncle Bobby, dit-il sincèrement.

« Bobby sourit en voyant son neveu observé la jeune fille »aller va la retrouver avant que Tim l’accapare dans son monologue sur star vars, il ajoute en voyant le mécanicien qui venait d’entrer dans le bureau.

« Dean s’empresse de rejoindre le bureau »ouais par la meilleure chose, il entre dans le bureau, tu ne devrais pas être en train de travailler?

Heu excuse moi Dean, j’y retourne, il s’empresse de quitter, mais avant il se tourne vers la jeune fille, c’était un plaisir de vous rencontré Buffy.

Dehors »Bobby intervient avant que son neveu ouvre la bouche »pourquoi ne viendrait pas dîner ce soir? »Bobby voulait apprendre à connaître la jeune fille qui avait capturé le cœur de son neveu aussi rapidement.

Désolé a…..

« Buffy s’empresse de couper Dean, j’en serais ravie, mais d’abord faut que j’en parle avec ma mère, elle ajoute doucement.

« Bobby sourit à l’intervention de la jeune fille »bien sûr tenez moi au courant, il lui fait un clin d’oïl »à ce soir les enfants.

J’adore ton oncle, Buffy, sourit en regardant Bobby quitté le bureau.

Apparemment lui aussi »son cours manqua un battement quand elle lui sourit »allez princesse sortont d'ici.

 

Elle le suivit toujours souriante et depuis sa conversation avec Lisa faire confiance à Dean la rassurait dans son choix, elle fit un dernier signe de main à Bobby avant de s’installer dans la voiture. Peut-être que sa mère devrait emménager ici parce qu’elle n’était pas sûr de vouloir un jour repartir chez elle, surtout après avoir trouvé un semblant d’équilibre qu’elle pensait ne jamais retrouver et même si tout n’était pas arrangé, elle eutun nouvel espoir que sa vie s’améliorait.

Dean était plus qu’heureux d’être en compagnie de la jeune fille, elle avait le pouvoir rien qu’avec sa présence de le faire sentir vivant et c’était un sentiment qu’il n’avait jamais connu avec personne. La seule chose qui contait pour lui maintenant était de prendre soin d’elle, et peut-être un jour il pourra lui ouvrir son cours, mais avant elle devait reconstruire sa vie et il voulait l’aider en tant qu’ami parce qu’elle le méritait et cela lui suffit à le faire sourire. C’est avec cet objectif en tête qu’il se dirige vers le supermarché, il allait appeler Sam pour organiser un pique-nique rapide, il sourit se sentant stupide Buffy allait être la mort de lui, mais c’était un risque qu’il était prêt à prendre.


	5. Dean à rencontré la femme de sa vie

Après avoir acheté de quoi mangé ce midi Buffy avait appelé sa mère pour lui parler du dîner qu’elle s’était empressée d’accepter, heureuse elle avait demandé à Dean de faire de même avec Lisa. Elle avait regardé du coin de l’œil sa conversation et à voir son visage celle-ci n’avait pas l’air heureuse mais apparemment avec accepter, elle était soulagée de cela ne voulant pas créé encore une dispute qui de son avis était ridicule. Elle sourit à Dean quand il vient de se rasseoir près d’elle, ce mec avait le don rien qu’en sa présence à la faire de meilleure humeur.

Sam qui avait observé son frère ne l’avait jamais vu si détendu, souriant que maintenant et en fut soulagé surtout qu’apparemment avec Lisa s'était tendu en ce moment. Il voit Jessica aider sa meilleure amie à se lever et comprit que les deux jeunes femmes voulaient passer du temps ensemble, il sourit et se concentre sur son frère qui finissait de manger sa part de tarte aux pommes et secoue la tête heureuse.

 

Est ce qu’il sait passer quelque chose ce matin? »Sam regarde son frère surpris par sa question.

Pourquoi me demandes-tu-il cela? 

Parce que, quand je suis arrivé chez toi ce matin Buffy n’avait pas l’air bien, il passe une main dans ses cheveux nerveusement, je veux juste savoir si c’est à cause de Lisa, il finit par demander.

« Sam était mal à l’aise, j’ai promis à Buffy de ne pas en parler, Dean? »il s’empresse d’appeler son frère qui venait de se lever »oh ! cela ne va pas être bon.

Qu’est-ce qu'il a ton frère? »Jessica demande, après avoir rejoint Sam.

Il a deviné que Buffy n’allait pas bien et ne veut savoir si Lisa en ait la cause, il dit rapidement.

Je ne suis pas surprise, Sam la regarda curieusement, tu n’as pas remarqué que ton frère est très protecteur quand il s’agit de Buffy?

Bien sûr que je suis con »Sam se maudit pour ne pas avoir remarqué plutôt, Lisa doit avoir remarqué ce qui expliquerait, son comportement »finit Sam.

 

Les deux amoureux se sourirent tendrement insouciant de la tension qui régnait non loin d’eux, ils étaient dans leurs petites bulles savourant chacun la présence de l’autre. 

Buffy regardait Dean mal à l’aise de le voir si préoccupé, depuis qu’elle le connaissait , elle n’avait pas vu ce regard sur son visage et même si elle savait que cela allait créer des problèmes Lisa avaient eu raison sur un point. Alors autant faire face fasse maintenant et dire ce qu’elle avait sur la cour et surtout s’excuser pour son comportement égoïste envers eux, même si Sam et Jessica de matin lui avaient affirmé le contraire.

 

Lisa me disait simplement qu’avec moi dans les parages vous n’aviez plus d’intimité depuis que tu passais tout ton temps avec moi, elle dit timidement puis ajoute »et je suis désolée de créer des problèmes dans votre couple je…..

C’est de la merde, il la coupe fermement »putain, elle commence sérieusement à me faire chier avec ses conneries, il s’arrête net en voyant la peur dans les yeux de la jeune femme, je suis désolé de t’avoir fait peur Buffy, il s’approche d’elle doucement »hé rien n’est ta faute, je te le promets.

Je n’ai pas besoin de ta pitié Dean, elle ne vit pas le regard choqué du jeune homme »maintenant peut-t-on s’il te plaît ne plus en parlé?

Tu penses que j’ai pitié de toi? »il était blessé par son accusation.

Je ne veux pas en parler, elle secoue la tête et se dirige vers Jessica et Sam.

 

Dean regarda la jeune fille choquée qu’elle puisse penser qu’il avait pitié d’elle, il avait beaucoup de sentiment la concernant maïs la pitié n’en fessait pas partie. Il soupire préférant la laisser se calmer, mais leur conversation était loin d’être finie, il se décide aux soupirra ignorant son téléphone qui sonnait, il n’était pas d’humeur à faire face à Lisa surtout pas après ce qu’il venait d’entendre. Il s’était assis à côté de son frère ignorant la conversation des deux jeunes filles, il ne sentait pas bien mais colla un sourire sur son visage quand il vit Sam le regardait curieusement.

Buffy s'en voulait d’avoir jeté ses frustrations sur Dean, car il ne le méritait pas, lui qui avait toujours été si gentil, prévenant, doux depuis qu’elle l’avait rencontré et à cause d’elle son beau sourire avait disparu. Jessica venait de l’informer qu’elle et Sam devaient quitter puis elle lui avait glissé à l'oreille de parlé avec Dean avant de partir, maintenant qu’elle était seule avec lui elle allait appliquer le conseil de sa meilleure amie.

 

Dean? »il lève la tête pour la regarder, je comprendrais si tu ne voulais plus me parler, mais je tenais quand même à m’excuser .

« il soupire de soulagement l’entendant parlé, je ne t’en veux pas et c’est plutôt à moi de m’excuser si je t’ai donné l’impression que j’avais pitié de toi.

C’est juste que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu prenais soin de moi alors quand Lisa m'a dit que tu avais pitié de moi je…..

« il la coupe ne voulant pas entendre le reste, je ressens beaucoup de choses pour toi, mais la pitié n’en fait pas partie et Lisa le sait sûrement voilà pourquoi elle voulait t’éloigner de moi, il était soulagé de l’avoir dit.

Tu penses que cela serait mieux pour Lisa et toi si je m’éloignais? »elle demande timidement.

Pas pour moi»il était maintenant à ses côtés, je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer avec Lisa, la seule chose que je sais avec certitude et que je ne veux pas te perdre, il avoue avec sincérité, tu es importante pour moi et je sais que c’est stupide parce que l'on se connaît que depuis quelques jours mais je ne peux et ne veux pas changer ce que je ressens, je te demande juste de me laisser prendre soin de toi et d’être ton ami rien de plus je te le promets.

« Buffy avait les larmes aux yeux émus par la vérité de ses paroles »bien sûr que je veux être ton amie et je te promets à mon tour d’être là si tu as besoin de moi, elle sourit en essuyant ses larmes.

Viens là »il lui tend la main.

 

Elle accepte sa main l’aidant ainsi à se lever et se retrouve blotti contre sa poitrine, elle pouvait entendre battre son cours furieusement ce qui l'a fait sourire. La confession de Dean l’avait atteint en pleine cœur, elle ne pensait pas ressentir autant d’émotion juste avec des mots, maintenant plus que jamais elle était certaine avec lui à ses côtés, sa vie allait changer. Elle soupire de contentement heureux d’avoir parlé avec lui, rien n’était arrangé, mais c’était sur la bonne voie.

Dean respirait de bonheur, avoir Buffy dans ses bras bercés contre sa poitrine le submerge d’émotion. Il avait tellement eu peur de la perdre quand il a admis une partie de ce qu’il ressentait l’avait pris au dépourvu dans le bon sens parce que maintenant il était certain que Buffy était la femme de sa vie, c’était con à dire surtout pour un mec comme lui mais il n’avait rien au monde qui pourrait le faire changer d’avis un jour, ils finiraient ensemble peu importe le temps que sa prendra. Il sourit se délectant de l’avoir dans ses bras qu’il ne vit pas au loin la silhouette d’un homme, il dépose un baiser sur ses cheveux et ferme les yeux.


	6. Les manigances de Lisa

Joyce était heureuse de revoir sa fille qu’elle en ait eu les larmes aux yeux, cette petite semaine loin d’elle l’avait aidé à réaliser que peu importe ou elle vivait tant qu’elle avait sa fille à ses côtés, tout irait bien. Alors après s’être installé à l’hôtel Joyce espérait que sa fille serait heureuse de sa décision, ne voulant pas attendre plus longtemps elle se décide à parler.  
Ma chérie?

 

Tu vas bien? »elle regarde sa mère inquiète.

Rassure toi, je veux juste te parlé »rassuré elle hoche la tête »que dirais tu si je m’installais ici dans cette ville?

Mais ta galerie, la maison?

En vente, Joyce sourit en voyant le visage de sa fille, j’ai trouvé une petite maison ici que je dois visiter demain, elle avoue.

Tu quitterais ton travail et notre maison pour moi ?

Ma chérie, tu es la personne la plus importante de ma vie et cette semaine ans toi serais un véritable enfer, elle prit la main de sa fille »aussi je ne veux pas vivre à l’endroit qui t'a fait du mal.

Oh ! »Buffy se jette dans les bras de sa mère en larmes »si tu savais comme je t’aime.

Moi aussi ma chérie »Joyce ravala ses larmes en serrant sa fille dans ses bras, je suppose que tu as accepté?

Oui, elle se recule en essuyant ses larmes, je suis si heureuse que tu es ici avec moi, Joyce regarda sa fille inquiète par le changement de sa voix.

Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire n’est-ce pas?

 

Buffy finit par raconter en détail les événements de sa semaine, elle fut choquée parce qu’elle venait d’apprendre et voulait aller la voir, mais Buffy lui avait demandé de ne rien faire en plus ce soir, ils allaient tous chez l’oncle de Sam et Dean et elle préférait éviter les histoires ce qu‘elle accepte, mais elle aurait tôt ou tard une conversation avec sa nièce. Elle observe sa fille qui avait un sourire sur son visage en envoyant des textos, rassuré dont elle allait bien Joyce, décida de se reposer avant le dîner de ce soir.

Dean après être passé au garage alla rapidement chez Lisa pour se changer et fila chez Sam, car ils devaient aller ensemble chez Bobby depuis que la voiture de ce dernier était en panne, il attendait l’ascenseur souriant en envoyant des textos à Buffy ce qu’il avait fait cet après-midi voulant s’assurer qu’elle allait bien et surtout il aimait lui parler. C’est en sifflant qu’il entre chez son frère et s’installe sur le canapé, il apprécie la fraîcheur de l’appartement en fermant les yeux.

 

Tout c‘est arranger avec Buffy?»demande Sam en arrivant dans le salon.

Ouais »il sourit niaisement en entendant son téléphone et décroche rapidement »Hey princesse, il se leva pour aller dans la cuisine »non je suis chez Sam, elle doit nous rejoindre plus tard chez mon oncle, il écoute la jeune fille »ok on ne va pas tarder à partir, il sourit au son de sa voix, ne t’inquiète pas pour tout cela, il voit Sam venir vers lui, je dois te laisser petit, frère s’impatiente, il hoche la tête stupidement oubliant qu’elle ne le voyait pas »à tout de suite.

« Sam dut cacher un sourire au comportement de son frère, on attend plus que toi pour partir.

J’espère qu’oncle Bobby a de la bière au frais, il se tourne vers son frère, au fait pourras passer prendre ta voiture demain.

Voilà une bonne nouvelle, il soupire de soulagement puis demande »alors tu ne pars plus en week-end?

Non, maintenant que Buffy séjourne à l’hôtel Lisa n’a plus aucune raison de le vouloir »Sam ne voit le visage de son frère changer d’expression.

Je suppose que vous ne vous êtes pas revu? »Sam demande curieusement.

Non, mais après le dîner elle et moi allons, une conversation, il soupire en passant une main dans ses cheveux, mais je ne veux pas penser à elle maintenant sinon je vais être de mauvaise humeur.

Compréhensible »Sam confirmé connaissant son frère »Jessica, on attend plus que toi.

Je suis prête, alors vous attendez quoi le déluge? »elle dit en riant.

 

Dix minutes plus tard Dean se gare devant chez son oncle en prenant soin de ne pas railler sa précieuse voiture, il envoie un texto rapide et se dirige dans la maison. Jetant un œil derrière lui il aperçoit la voiture de Lisa qui venait de se garer, il ignore et alla dans le salon rejoindre sa famille après tout, elle connaissait le chemin. Il fut surpris de voir sur la table basse un assortiment de gâteau apéritif accompagné de jus de fruits, il secoue la tête, son oncle l’étonnera toujours.

Lisa soupire avant d’entrer dans la maison, elle ne voulait pas venir, mais si elle avait refusé Dean l’aurait mal pris sachant qu’il adore son oncle. Pour être honnête elle n'avait jamais vraiment essayé de connaître le vieil homme, ce soir elle allait faire l’effort de paraître cordial pour l’amour de Dean parce qu’elle avait toujours l’impression que son oncle ne l’aimait pas. Après un rapide bonjour Lisa prend place à côté de son petit copain qui n’avait pas l’air heureux de la voir, elle hausse les épaules et se contente de lui envoyer un petit sourire.

Buffy accompagné de sa mère arriva aucune des deux n’ose sortir de la voiture un peu mal à l’aise de ne pas être à l’heure, la vérité, elles s’étaient perdues en cours de route finalement, elle avait dû appeler Dean pour qu’il lui indique le trajet. Elles finissent par sortir de la voiture et Buffy ne fut pas surprise de voir Jessica et Dean sur le pas de la porte. Elle voit sa mère serrer sa meilleure amie dans ses bras et sourit émue, Buffy avança vers Dean qui les guide à l’intérieur de la maison. Elle qui avait appréhendé sa rencontre avec sa cousine, c’est finalement bien passé et fut soulagé, elle présenta sa mère à Sam et à Bobby et s’installe sur l’immense canapé qu’arborait la pièce.

Après avoir pris l’apéro Bobby les convia dans le jardin pour qu’il puisse commencer le barbecue, l’ambiance était bonne Jessica avec l’aide de Buffy sous le regard complice de leur oncle avait arrosée les deux frères qui se plaignaient d’avoir trop chaud et malgré les menaces de représailles les rires avaient fini par envahir le jardin. 

Maintenant, ils étaient tous à table appréciant d’être ensemble, Joyce qui avait observé sa fille une bonne partie de la soirée était émue de la voir si heureuse jamais, elle ne pensait revoir son rire si magnifique et elle remercia silencieusement ses nouveaux amis. Cela fessait longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas passé une soirée aussi détendue depuis que le père de Buffy les avait quittés, elle s'était concentrée sur son travail, elle ne sortait que très peu mettant sa vie de femme en parenthèse et elle ne voulait pas refaire cette erreur ce soir lui avaient ouvert les yeux être avec d’autres personnes, rires, discutés était ce qu’elle voulait pour elle et sa fille et déménager ici offrait la possibilité d’avoir tout cela.

 

Cela me fait penser le jour où Mr Snyder nous à fait nettoyer les murs alors qu‘on n'avait rien fait»la voix de sa fille la sortie de se penser.

Ou la fois où il nous a fait organiser la soirée parents profs »Jessica grimace au souvenir de cette soirée.

Ouais tout cela parce qu’il pensait que l'on était des éléments perturbateurs, alors que nous étions comment dire euh adorable »Buffy affirme en souriant.

Ils n‘avaient pas le droit de faire cela, Sam regarde les deux jeunes filles hocher la tête avec affirmation.

Si je me souvenais bien mes chéries, vous n’étiez pas tout à fait innocente »Joyce dit en regardant les deux jeunes filles » rappelez vous la fois ou Snyder vous à surpris en train de faire la grille, il y a aussi la fois ou ce garçon …..

Tu as raison »la coupe Buffy ne voulant pas que sa mère en dise plus, mais pour notre défense, ce mec était un crétin, elle hausse les épaules son attention tournée vers son téléphone qui venait de l‘avertir d‘un message, vous pourriez m’indiquer les toilettes s’il vous plaît?

Je vais l’accompagner »Jessica dit aussitôt voyant son amie troublée.

Je suis fatigué »Lisa pris finalement la parole soulagé que sa cousine soit partie, tu rentres avec moi mon chéri?

Veuillez m’excusez, on doit parler nous deux, Dean fait signe à Lisa de le suivre.

 

Lisa s’empresse de saluer les personnes présentes et rejointes Dean qui était déjà près de la voiture, elle lui fait son plus beau sourire et se dirige dans ces bras-là ou elle appartenait, mais il se contente de l’éviter. Jamais de sa vie elle s’était sentie si humiliée, elle savait qu’elle avait des choses à se reprocher surtout par rapport à sa cousine lui n’avait aucun droit de la rejeter déjà pendant la soirée, il ne lui pas adressé la parole limite, elle n’aurait pas été là, ça aurait été pareil. Elle prit une grande respiration pour tenter de se calmer se contentant d’observer son visage, il avait un regard froid et cela ne la rassure pas sûrement sa cousine s’éteint plein de la méchante Lisa, elle secoue la tête ne voulant pas penser à sa cousine maintenant.

 

Est ce que tu essayes de foutre la merde en ta cousine et moi? »il voulait savoir.

Donc, tu m’en veux pour cette histoire? »elle demande à son tour.

Oui, tu ne peux pas foutre la merde et après revenir comme s'il ne s’était rien passer, il soupire de frustration.

Mon dieu Dean ce n'est pas comme si j’avais tué quelqu’un, elle haussa le ton énervé »et d’ailleurs pourquoi cela t’énerve autant cette histoire?

Parce que tes petites crises de jalousie envers ta cousine à faillie coûter mon amitié avec elle »il dit calmement.

Tu ne vois pas qu’elle profite de son état pour t’attraper dans ses filets, Lisa était clairement énervée »non j’avais oublié sainte Buffy n’ai pas comme ……

Tu vas trop loin Lisa, il la coupe, mais avant qu’il ne puisse dire autre, chose la porte d’entrée s’ouvre sur un Sam paniqué »Qu’est, ce qui se passe? »il demande inquiet.

Il l'a retrouvé »Dean n’a pas eu besoin d’entendre plus, il suit son frère sans un mot de plus.

Elle va me le payer »marmonne Lisa avant d’entrée dans sa voiture et quitter tous ces hypocrites.

 

Durant le trajet pour rentrer chez elle Lisa maudit contre sa cousine, cette petite peste avait réussi à se mettre tout le monde dans sa poche, mais elle n’allait pas ce laisser-faire. Parce que Lisa voulait un enfant et se marier avec Dean un jour c’était son plan depuis qu’elle l’avait rencontré, et elle ne laisserait personne se mettre en travers de son chemin. Sachant que sans prendre à sa cousine l‘éloignerai de Dean alors, elle allait simplement la jouée gentille, aimante et surtout entré dans les bonnes grâce de saintes Buffy et si tout se passent comme elle a prévu bientôt, elle sera unie à Dean pour la vie.


	7. Dean accueil Buffy et Joyce chez lui

Après, l’attaque de panic suite au texto que Buffy avait reçu Dean s’était proposé de patrouiller en voiture pour s’assurer que son ex ne traînait pas dans le coin, il avait alors demandé à Buffy à quoi il ressemblait, mais elle avait d’abord refusé ne voulant pas que Dean s’attire des problèmes à cause d’elle. Cependant, têtu il avait finalement convaincu avec l’aide de Bobby, elle avait fini par lui montrer une photo qui était sur son Facebook et sans un mot de plus il avait quitté accompagné de Sam.

Dean ignorait le regard de son frère préférant se concentrer sur les alentours, il voulait faire du mal à son psyco d’ex. Son cœur se serra en revoyant l’état de Buffy tout à l’heure et jamais, il n’avait senti l’envie de tuer quelqu’un jusqu’à maintenant, il secoue la tête pour enlever cette image qui le hantait depuis qu’il avait quitté la maison.

 

Tu vas bien? »Sam fini par demander.

Je veux juste trouver ce fils de pute, Dean, serait tellement fort le volant que ses doigts étaient blancs.

Je sais »Sam hoche la tête »et je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée qu’elle aille à l’hôtel surtout avec son ex dans les parages, Sam finit par avouer inquiet.

Je vais leur proposer de venir à mon appartement, il s’arrête à un feu rouge et passe, une main dans ses cheveux frustrés»si seulement je savais ou ce cache ce bâtard.

À mon avis, il doit se cacher surtout s’il pense qu’elle a appelé la police »Sam suppose sans grande conviction »alors avec Lisa, vous avez eu le temps de parler? »il décide de changer de conversation tout en gardant un œil sur la route.

Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir aller plus loin avec elle, il avoue avec un soupir»enfin, ce n'est pas comme ci c’était la femme de ma vie »un sourire mystérieux se dessine sur son visage sans qu’il s'en aperçoive.

La femme de ta vie ne serait elle pas blonde, petite? »Sam se moquait de son frère après avoir vu son sourire.

La ferme, il aboya en souriant puis reprend un visage sérieux, je pense que l'on devrait rentrer, il n’y a personne dans les rues.

Ouais ta raison »confirme Sam en soupirant »

 

Dean tout en rentrant chez son oncle continua à jeter un coup d’œil autour de lui, le fait de savoir que Buffy et sa mère iraient à l’hôtel ce soir ne le rassurèrent pas sachant que son ex était apparemment dans les parages. Peut-être qu’il devrait leur proposer de dormir chez lui ce soir, un sourire apparaît sur son visage heureux de cette idée-là-bas, elle serait en sécurité et ça lui permettait de garder un œil discret sur la jeune fille espérant qu’elles accepteront sa proposition. 

Dean avait été surpris que la mère de Buffy accepte sa proposition, mais en fut ravi, il avait demandé alors qu’elle le suive avec sa voiture sachant qu’il devait déposer son frère et sa petite amie chez eux quand Buffy avait suggéré que Sam prenne la voiture de sa mère et à la place, elles iront avec lui évitant ainsi un détourd. Maintenant, ils étaient dans la voiture et Buffy s’était endormie aussitôt sur la banquette arrière, Dean s'était arrêté à l’hôtel pour que Joyce prenne ce dont elles avaient besoin.

 

Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous remercier »Joyce dit doucement en entrant dans la voiture un sac de voyage à la main.

C’est le moins que je puisse faire, il sentit le regard de Joyce sur lui, c’est un peu de ma faute si Lisa s’en ait pris à Buffy, il avoue en jetant un regard furtif dans le rétroviseur.

Pourquoi cela serait votre faute? »Joyce le regarde curieusement.

Eh bien, »il se gratte la tête mal à l’aise »Lisa n’a pas appréciée que je passe mon temps avec votre fille, en tout bien tout honneur je vous promets, il ajoute rapidement.

Avez vous des sentiments pour ma fille? »Joyce lui demanda sans ménagement, mais voyant qu’il avait l’air pétrifié, elle ajoute doucement, je suis désolé, c’était déplacé.

Elle est spéciale, vous savez »Joyce était surprise de l’entendre parlé, mais l’écouta attentivement, je n’ai jamais ressenti le besoin d’être avec quelqu’un sans espérer plus avant votre fille, il avoue doucement »ne vous m’éprenez pas, j’aime beaucoup Lisa, mais elle n’est pas la femme de ma vie, je le sais et je ne cherche pas à lui faire du mal encore moins à Buffy. Mais j’espère un jour avoir la chance d’être avec votre fille mais pas maintenant surtout avec ce qu’elle a vécue. 

Je vous remercie d’être honnêtes avec moi sachant que cela doit être difficile pour vous de l’avouer, elle lui sourit, je suis heureuse qu’elle aie quelqu’un comme vous pour prendre soin d’elle quand je ne suis pas la »confia Joyce à son tour.

C’est la seule chose qui compte pour moi, il jette un coup d’œil dans le rétroviseur s‘assurant qu‘elle dormait et ajoute, vous comprendrez que je ne puisse continuer ma relation avec Lisa, il la vit hocher la tête »mais quoi qui ces passes, je prendrai toujours soin de Buffy.

« Joyce savait qu’il pensait chaque mot, je n’en doute pas.

 

Quelques minutes plus tard Dean lui annonça qu’ils étaient arrivés, après s’être garé à son emplacement, il sortit de la voiture pour ouvrir la porte de Joyce et s’empresse pour prendre les béquilles de Buffy en attendant que sa mère la réveille. Il sourit en la voyant s’extirper de la voiture et se dirige à ses côtés, sans un mot, il donne les béquilles à Joyce et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras heureux qu’elle ne proteste pas.

Après avoir installé ces convives dans la chambre d’amis, il alla se chercher une bière et s’installa sur le canapé, il laisse échapper un long soupire de soulagement et se permet de fermer les yeux. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu’il s’était endormi jusqu’à ce qu’il entende un petit bruit de rire , brusquement il ouvre les yeux et se rend compte que la jeune fille l’observait un petit sourire moqueur sur son visage.

 

Tu devrais aller te coucher dans ton lit belle au bois dormant, il sourit en la voyant se moquer de lui.

Ton deuxième prénom ne serait ce pas petite peste? »dit il, en la taquinant.

Non, ça c’est mon troisième, elle sourit puis reprend un air sérieux, je te demandais quelque chose? »il hoche la tête curieusement, maman va visiter une maison demain, elle pense que l'on serait bien ici, mais même si c’est la maison nous convient tout ne se fera pas du jour au lendemain alors je me demandais si tu serais d’accord pour que je puisse rester chez toi le temps que tout se fasse, elle avait parlé sans prendre la peine de respirer

Viens là princesse, il tapote le cousin et attend qu’elle prenne place à ses côtés, je serai heureux de t’accueillir chez moi, il la rassure en la regardant tendrement.

Merci, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, je me sens en sécurité avec toi, elle finit par avouer.

Tu veux manger quelque chose? »c’était la seule chose qui lui était venue à l’esprit pour l’empêcher de l’embrasser.

Non, je veux juste rester encore un peu avec toi profiter de ce calme si cela ne te dérange pas.

 

Dean ne dit rien et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la serrer contre lui, il savait qu’une longue route l’attendait avant de pouvoir avouer ses sentiments à la jeune fille qui avait capturé son cœur, mais il était prêt à attendre le temps qu’il faudra. Buffy avait fini par s’endormir la tête sur ses genoux, c’est avec douceur qu’il caressait ses cheveux et fini par lui aussi s’endormir malgré sa position inconfortable, il dormit paisiblement.


	8. L'amour de deux personnes

Dean se réveilla à six heures du matin seul sur son canapé, Buffy avait dû retourné dans la chambre, il n’était pas surpris de ne pas l’avoir entendu, la journée d’hier avait été épuisante. Il s’étire puis finit par se lever et se dirige dans la cuisine désireuse de boire un café avant de se doucher, il mit la cafetière en route et attend avec impatiente de pouvoir le boire. Quelques minutes plus tard son café à la main il alla s’installer quand il entend frapper à la porte, il s’empresse de répondre ne voulant pas que la personne réveille ces inviter. C’est surpris qu’il vît Lisa, un petit sachet blanc à la main qui se tenait devant la porte, il s’écarte pour la faire entrer et l’emmène à la cuisine sans un mot.

 

Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure-là? »il finit par demander après une gorgée de café.

Je voulais passer un peu de temps avec toi mon chéri, elle s’approche de lui, mais recula quand elle entendit du bruit, tu as du monde?

Oui, ce fut tout ce qu’il puisse dire, car la voix joyeuse de Buffy l’interrompe.

Salut Dean, euh salut Lisa »dit doucement Buffy en voyant sa cousine, je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé, elle ajoute mal à l'aise.

Salut Princesse »Dean passa devant Lisa puis déposa un baiser sur sa joue »café?

Oui, mer….

Qu’est tu fait ici et où est ta mère? »Lisa la coupa durement.

Pas que cela te regarde, mais Dean nous a invité à rester chez lui »répond Buffy froidement, je vais voir si maman est réveillée, elle ajoute en regagnant le salon.

Toi reste ici, il dit à Lisa avant de suivre Buffy, ton café princesse, elle s’arrête puis se tourne pour lui faire face »pourquoi n’irait tu pas t’installer sur ce merveilleux canapé et laisser ta mère se reposer?

Bonne idée, elle sourit en prenant son café, merci.

Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes, il lui fit un clin d’œil et rejoignait sa cuisine.

 

Buffy marcha doucement son café à la main et se dirige vers le canapé, elle s’installe confortablement et posa, sa jambe plâtré sur la table basse. Après avoir bu son breuvage, elle ferme les yeux, elle essaya d’ignorer la présence de sa cousine qui l’avait encore une fois parlée méchamment et pour une fois elle ne sans voulait pas de lui avoir répondu même si elle devrait quand même s’excuser auprès de Dean pour ne pas créer des problèmes entre eux et surtout elle ne voulait que personne ne sait qu‘elle était tombée amoureuse de lui et que ça lui était pénible de la voir avec lui. Et avec ce qui venait de se passer Buffy ne voulait plus rester ici le temps qu’elles aient une maison, peut-être qu’elle devrait retourner à Sunnydale avec sa mère. Elle allait en faire part à sa mère dès qu’elle se réveillera, sa mère ne lui refusera pas ce changement surtout que cette semaine, elle devait de toute façon faire enlever son plâtre là-bas.

Dean venait de raccompagner Lisa à la porte lui promettant de venir la voir dans la journée, il n’avait pas osé lui faire part de sa décision sachant que Lisa Crirait et il ne voulait pas infliger cela ni à Buffy ni à sa mère. Maintenant, il était assis en face de la jeune fille un sourire aux lèvres, il savait qu’elle ne dormait pas, mais prit quand même le temps de l’observer avant d’annoncer sa présence. Elle était magnifique et voir son si beau visage détendu, souriant lui donne la sensation de pouvoir tout affronter tant qu’il l’avait à ses côtés, mais à la minute où elle ouvre les yeux Dean du que quelque chose n’allait pas, il n'osa dire un mot.

 

Où est Lisa?

Rentré chez elle »il dit doucement.

Je suis désolé pour ce matin, laisse-moi finir s’il te plaît »demande Buffy voyant qu’il voulait parler, je n’aurais pas du te demander à venir m’installer ici, c’était une mauvaise idée surtout que tu sors avec ma cousine….j’ai décidé de rentrer chez moi le temps que tout rentre dans l’ordre et aussi je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour maman et moi »Buffy finit par se taire en voyant le regard empli de tristesse de Dean.

Je ne veux pas que tu partes»lâcha Dean en se levant pour prendre place à ses côtés, je vais être honnête avec toi, mais tu dois me promettre d’écouter tout ce que j’ai à te dire d’accord?

D’accord »elle fut surprise qu’il lui prenne la main.

Je ne suis pas l’homme qu’il faut pour Lisa pas quand j’ai des sentiments pour toi que je ne veux pas cacher ni à toi ni à personne, il attendit quelques secondes avant de continuer, je ne m’attends pas à ce que tu vieille de moi et je ne veux surtout pas que tu te sauves parce que cela te fait peur, je ne te forcerai pas la main comme j’ai dit à ta maman, je veux juste prendre soin de toi.

Tu la dis à ma mère? »Buffy ne put s’empêcher de dire.

À vrai dire, elle a deviné apparemment mes regards m‘a trahi, il rougit mal à l’aise, mais continua de parler, je ne suis pas le genre de mec à tomber pour une fille, mais toi princesse, je suis fou de toi et même si tu ne m’aimeras probablement jamais, je ne prendrai toujours soin de toi et….

« Buffy le coupa, je t’aime Dean, mais je ne suis pas encore prête à avoir une relation, elle avoue honnêtement.

J’attendrais le temps qu’il faudra, il lui promit ému »maintenant je vais aller te préparer un bon petit déjeuner, mais avant….

 

Il ne termine pas se phrase préférant prendre la jeune fille dont il était éperdument amoureux dans ses bras, il resta ainsi un petit moment savourant la présence de l’autre avant qu’il ne file dans la cuisine lui disant de ne pas bouger. Maintenant, il laissa échapper le souffle qu’il avait retenu, l’entendre dire qu’elle l’aimait était la plus belle chose au monde pour lui. Il était heureux d’avoir acheté plutôt des fruits, c’est avec rapidité qui les découpa et les mis dans une assiette accompagnée d’un verre de jus d’orange. Il s’empresse de la rejoindre voulant passer un peu de temps avec elle, il fallait qu’il prévienne son oncle qu’il ne travaillerait pas aujourd’hui. Il sourit quand il la voit complètement détendue et posa le plateau sur la table, il se contente de la regarder mangée savourant ce moment de calme.

Buffy soupira joyeusement, elle ne s'était pas attendue à la confession de Dean, jamais elle n’aurait qu’un gars comme lui peut être amoureux d’elle sait pour cela qu’elle n’avait jamais osé même penser à lui autrement que le petit copain de sa cousine. Elle savait que la rupture avec Dean allait difficile pour Lisa, c’est pour cela aussi qu’elle ne voulait pas de relation rapide avec lui sans parler de son ex qui était dans les parages, mais elle ne voulait pas y penser maintenant.

 

Merci pour le petit déjeuner, elle se rend compte en voyant les fruits qu’elle avait faim »Dean?

Oui, princesse.

On peut garder pour nous ce dont on a parlé, elle demande en rougissant.

Je ne comptais pas en parler, il la rassure, ta mère repart demain, c’est cela?

Oui, et elle, doit venir me chercher dans la semaine pour faire enlever mon plâtre à Sunnydale et j’y resterai deux trois jours pour voir mes amis, elle sourit à la penser de revoir ses amis.

Désolé mais chérie mais je ne pourrais pas venir te chercher »dit Joyce en arrivant dans la salle, mais Alex s'est proposé de venir te chercher cela t’évitera de prendre le train.

Sinon, je pourrais l’emmener si vous n’y voyez pas d’inconvénient »demande Dean soigneusement.

Et t-on travail? »demande Buffy inquiète.

Ne t’inquiète pas pour cela, il lui fit un clin d’oïl puis se concentre sur Joyce»Buffy m’a dit que vous alliez visitez une maison aujourd’hui et comme je connais beaucoup de monde, je pense que cela serait bien que je vienne avec vous.

Oh ! Merci de me le proposer, je n'osais vous le demander »Joyce sourit avec gratitude, vous avez du café?

Je vous en rapporte une tasse, il s’éclipse rapidement.

Charmant jeune homme »se contente de dire Joyce en regardant sa fille.

 

Joyce sourit en prenant place à côté de sa fille qui rougissait à son commentaire, il y avait de l’amour dans l’air Joyce pouvait le ressentir, mais elle préfère ne rien dire et profiter de Buffy surtout qu’elle devait repartir demain et qu’elle ne savait pas ou sa fille allait séjourner, mais si elle avait un doute sachant que Dean ne la laissera jamais seule. Elle profite de ce moment de calme avant d’aller visiter la maison et faire quelques achats, la journée allait être long surtout avec cette chaleur.


	9. La rupture de Dean avec Lisa

Dean venait de se garer devant chez Lisa, il sortit à la hâte voulant mettre un terme à sa relation et retrouver Buffy, il entra sans prendre la peine de sonner sachant que la porte était ouverte et se dirigea vers le salon. Il fut surpris de la voir habillée en petite tenue, mais ne n’y s’attarde pas sans un regard, il s’assoit, mais avant qu’il eût le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, elle était assise sur ses genoux d’un geste brusque, il se leva se rendant compte de ce qu’elle essayait de faire.

Je ne suis pas là pour cela!

Oh, ! chéri, nous savons tous les deux que tu aimes ce que tu vois, elle désigna d’une main sa tenue »laissez moi m’occuper de toi mon amour, elle se rapprocha de lui.

Nous deux c’est fini, il lâcha voyant qu’elle ne l’écoutait pas.

Est ce à cause de ma cousine?»elle haussa la voix»bien sûr oui et ne le nie pas, tu sais très bien que c’est vrai, le jour où tu as posé les yeux sur elle j’ai su que c’était fini pour moi, elle se tenait bien droite le regard empli de haine.

Lisa, il dit doucement.

Ne pas Lisa, tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence d’être honnête avec moi, elle finit par dire plus doucement.

Je te dois bien cela, il acquiesça, je ne peux rester avec toi parce que je suis amoureux de Buffy, j’espère que tu rencontreras quelque qui t’aimes autant que je l’aime, il avoue sans la regarder.

Mais c’est toi l’homme de ma vie Dean, elle renifla grossièrement, elle ne t’aimera jamais autant que je t’aime.

Je suis désolé, au revoir Lisa »il quitta rapidement la maison ne voulant pas laisser Buffy seule trop longtemps surtout avec son ex qui rodait dans le coin»

Elle va me le payer cette salope tu peux en être sur mon chérie »Lisa avait criée rageusement »

 

Après Dean soit partie Lisa se laissa pleurer avant de finir par se reprendre, elle était montée dans sa chambre enfilée un peignoir pris son ordinateur et s’installa sur son canapé. Avec rage elle consulta tous les renseignements qu’elle pouvait trouver sur l’accident avec son ex, après avoir trouvé son nom, elle le nota soigneusement sur un petit bout de papier. Malgré ces efforts, elle ne retrouva pas la trace de l’homme qui avait nui à sa cousine, elle soupira de mécontentement et finit par se demander si c’était une bonne idée et préféra abandonner son projet « ex, il y avait d’autre façon de récupérer Dean. Elle ferma son ordinateur et alluma sa télévision, détendue, elle finit par s’endormir.

Jessica et Sam venaient d'entrer dans leurs appartements après avoir quitté les cours, il était déjà seize heures trente. elle eut à peine le temps de se débarrasser de sa veste que son téléphone se mit à sonner. Elle sourit en s’excusant auprès de Sam et s’installe dans sa chambre, sous le regard aimant de son petit ami.  
Elle ferma son téléphone après avoir passé une demi-heure avec sa meilleure amie, elle était heureuse d’apprendre que Joyce venait de signer les papiers pour la vente d’une maison non loin de chez eux et que ce soir sa mère invitait tout le monde à fêter l’événement au restaurant cela, lui donnerait l'occasion de passer du temps avec son amie. Elle rejoint son petit ami qui était assis détendu sur le canapé et lui raconta qu’elle venait d’apprendre:

 

Mon frère était avec eux? »demanda Sam curieux.

Oui, d'après ce que m’a dit Buffy, pourquoi cela à l’air de te surprendre?

Parce que ce n’est pas le genre à Dean d’être aussi dévoué sauf quand il s’agit de Buffy, il ajoute en souriant.

Ce n'est pas gentil cela, elle le tapa gentiment derrière la tête, mais sérieusement je pense qu’il est amoureux de Buffy, j’en mettrais ma main à couper.

J‘aimerais tellement qu‘il soit heureux comme avant la mort de nos parents, il se penche pour embrasser Jessica l‘évitant ainsi de parlés.

Je sais, elle le rassure, j’ai une idée, pourquoi on ne partirait pas un week-end campé quand Buffy n’aura plus son plâtre, elle demanda sachant que lui et Dean le fessaient souvent avec ses parents.

Voilà pourquoi je t’aime ma chérie, tu es la meilleure, il l’entoure de ses bras.

J’aime te l’entendre dire, elle sourit puis après un dernier baiser se lève, je vais aller me doucher, Buffy nous attend pour dix heures chez ton frère, elle se tourne vers lui, tu m’accompagnes?

 

Il la souleva dans ses bras et se dirige dans la salle de bains, après une douche rapide mais bienfaitrice, ils finissent par se préparer. Sam observa sa petite amie avec amour et repensa à son idée, c’est vrai que cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas ne campé pas depuis que ses parents les avaient quittés brutalement et pour la première, il était heureux à l’idée de camper et en profiterait pour demander la main de Jessica, car pour lui elle était la femme de sa vie. Ce soir il parlerait avec Buffy sachant qu’elle la connaissait mieux après lui et aura besoin de son avis et de son aide, heureux de sa pensée, il alla embrasser Jessica qui le regardait curieusement.

Après avoir pris l’apéritif chez Dean chacun prit sa voiture et ils se retrouvèrent sur le parc à voitures du restaurant. Un jeune serveur vient les accueillir se présenta sous le nom de George et que ce soir c’est lui qui s’occuperait d’eux, accompagné d’un sourire, il leur demande de la suivre. Une fois que ces clients furent installés, il leur donna la carte pour qu’il la consulte et attendit patiemment leur commande, il se permit de jeter un coup d’oïl à la jolie jeune fille blonde et sourit timidement quand il la vit lever la tête. Il sursauta quand il entend le vieux monsieur passer commande, notant rapidement chacun des plats, il s’empresse de quitter la table.

 

Je crois que le serveur a flashé sur toi »dit Jessica en chuchotant à Buffy, il est assez mignon, tu ne trouves pas?

Très mignon »confirme Buffy, je suis sûr que ses fesses sont aussi douces que la peau d’un bébé.

Buffy »Joyce s’indigne au commentaire de sa fille.

Désolé »elle dit jetant rapidement un coup autour d’elle puis chuchote à Jessica »regarde ce mec-là-bas, elle désigne un grand blond assis avec une femme, on dirait qu’il veut juste filer la queue entre les jambes.

Ho Buffy tes commentaires m’avait manqué »Jessica riait.

Désirez vous autres choses? »le jeune serveur demanda après avoir servi leurs plats.

Non merci »s’exclament Joyce et Bobby.

Attendez, Buffy l’interpelle le voyant partir »pouvez vous, m’indiquez les toilettes s’il vous plaît?

Je vais vous y accompagner, il sourit en rougissant.

Non vous donnez pas cet peine je vais le faire »Dean claqua froidement »tu viens princesse? »il tendit sa main à Buffy »

Tu vois ton frère est amoureux de Buffy il n’y a plus de doute »Jessica confia à Sam doucement »

 

Dean tenait toujours la main de Buffy et ne la lâcha qu’une fois arriver devant les toilettes, adossé maintenant contre la porte les yeux fermés en ignorant le regard d‘une vieille femme qui venait à son tour d‘entrée dans les toilettes. Il maudit ce putain de serveur qui avait eu les yeux rivés sur la jeune fille, il avait pris sur lui pour ne pas attraper et la cacher de ce petit con. Maintenant tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était rentré chez lui et parlé avec la jeune fille, il savait que c’était stupide, mais il avait peur de la perdre avant même de l’avoir tout cela parce qu’il l’avait entendue dire qu’elle trouvait le serveur mignon et cela l’avait rendu jaloux même s’il savait qu’il n’avait aucune raison de l’être.

 

Tu vas bien?»Dean sursauta en l’entendant parlé.

Pourquoi cela n’irait pas? »il essaya de sourire, mais échoue lamentablement.

Dean, tu n’as pas à cacher quoi que ce soit avec moi, elle s’approche de lui »et entre nous il n’y a que toi qui m’intéresses et non le serveur, elle ajoute sachant qu’il avait été jaloux.

Je suis désolé, il rougissait voyant qu’elle l’avait cerné, j’aimerais tellement pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras, il finit par dire doucement.

Si tu voulais, un câlin, tu avais juste à me le demander, elle s’engouffre dans ses bras, ça va mieux?

Beaucoup »il resserra ses bras autour d’elle et huma ses cheveux, je t’aime tellement ma chérie.

 

L’émotion dans la voix de Dean avait pris Buffy par surprise, elle profita de ce moment de tendresse pour lui glisser à son tour un « je t’aime ». A contre cœur, elle finit par ce libérer de ses bras et c’est main dans la main qu’ils retournent à leur table, elle fut soulagée de voir que personne ne fit de commentaires sur leurs mains liées. Le reste du repas se fut dans une ambiance bon enfant, elle était heureuse d’avoir toutes les personnes à qui elle tenait avec elle.

Dean avait fini au cours du repas par avouer sa séparation avec Lisa et il n’avait pas été surpris de voir un sourire sur leurs visages, le commentaire de son oncle avait fait rire leurs tables. Maintenant, ils étaient de retour chez lui autour d’un dernier verre et Dean ne put s’empêcher de penser à ses parents, depuis leurs morts, il ne voulait plus s’attacher à personne pour éviter de souffrir jusqu’à l’arrivée de Buffy et il était sûr que ses parents auraient aimé la jeune fille.


	10. Dean parle de ses parents et ils échangent leurs premiers baisers

Buffy était excité à l’idée d’aider Sam pour faire sa demande en mariage, elle était heureuse pour sa meilleure amie d’avoir trouvé un homme si extraordinaire. Après avoir échangé leur numéro de téléphone, il lui avait fait promettre de ne pas en parler à Jessica, elle sourit en imaginant sa meilleure amie sautée de joie à l’idée de se marier. Elle secoue la tête et voit que Dean la regardait curieusement, elle se rend compte de la chance qu’elle avait d’avoir un homme comme lui et souhaite qu’elle vive une belle histoire d’amour et pourquoi pas un jour se marier et même avoir des enfants.

Tu es bien calme princesse, il la sortit de ses pensées.

Je pensais à combien j’avais de la chance de t’avoir, elle avoue en rougissant.

Le sentiment est réciproque ma chérie, il lui prit la main, je vais te dire quelque chose que je n’ai dit à personne, Buffy hocha la tête »le jour où mes parents sont morts, je me suis promis de ne plus jamais ouvrir mon cœur, il se tut, quelques minutes avant de reprendre »un soir de Noël papa avait invité maman au restaurant pour fêter leurs vingt ans de mariage, heureux on attendait Sam et moi avec impatiente leurs retours parce qu’ils nous ramenaient toujours des hamburgers, il sentit la main de Buffy, le serré, cela lui donna, le courage pour continuer »vers vingt-deux heures, j’ai reçu un appel pour m’informer que mes parents avaient eu un accident de voiture et qu’ils avaient été tués sur le coup, j’ai dû aller identifié leurs corps heureusement qu’oncle Bobby et Sam étaient là avec moi sans eux je ne sais pas ce que j’aurais fait.

Mon dieu Dean, je suis tellement désolée, elle s’engouffre dans ses bras espérant atténuer son chagrin »si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour toi, elle le sent secouer la tête.

J’ai juste besoin de te tenir dans mes bras, il resserra ses bras autour d’elle »merci ma chérie, il se dégagea doucement.

Tu vas bien? »elle s’inquiète.

Je vais te paraître fou, mais avec toi j’ai l’impression de revivre, il se mit à genoux devant elle, tu es la femme de ma vie Buffy et je passerai le reste de mes jours à t’aimer, te rendre heureuse c’est la seule chose qui compte à mes yeux, il dit sa voix emplie d’émotion.

»elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, je suis vraiment heureuse de t’avoir rencontré et merci d’être patient avec moi.

 

Ils ne se disent rien d’autre seuls leurs regards emplis d’amour parlait pour eux, fatigué Buffy fini par écouter Dean et alla se coucher. Maintenant seule, elle se laissa submerger par l’amour de Dean, il était tout ce dont elle a toujours rêvé et même plus. Elle aimerait tellement être avec lui profiter de leur bonheur, lui tenir la main dans la rue et l’embrasser à chaque fois qu’elle le voulait, mais avec son ex dans les parages elle n’osera jamais de peur qu’il s'en prenne à Dean, elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle espérait juste que Dean ne se lasse pas d’elle et qu’il finisse par trouver quelqu'un qui est prêt pour lui, elle ferma les yeux ne voulant pas penser à cela et finit par s’endormir.

Dean était monté se coucher peu de temps après Buffy, il était vidé mais heureux, soulagé d’avoir parlé de ses parents et il avait enfin fait la paix avec lui-même. Il sourit en imaginant la réaction qu’aurait Sam s’il vient à l’apprendre qu‘il était fou amoureux de Buffy, il était sûr qu’il se moquerait de lui sans pitié juste pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Il n’avait imaginé qu’un jour il voudrait se marier, ou avoir des enfants, mais maintenant c’est son vous le plus cher, mais pas avec n’importe qui il le voulait seulement avec Buffy. Il entend des pas dans le couloir et se redresse quand la porte de sa chambre s’ouvre, malgré l’obscurité, il vit la jeune fille entrée se dirigeant vers son lit.

 

Ca va Princesse? 

J’ai fait un cauchemar, elle dit la voix tremblante, je peux rester avec toi cette nuit?

Bien sûr, il se pousse de l’autre côté du lit et tapote la place libre.

Merci »timidement elle se couche à ses côtés, je suis désolé si je t’ai réveillé.

Il y aura toujours de la place pour toi dans mon lit, il sourit quand elle se blottit contre, lui »essaye de dormir mon amour, il murmure dans ses cheveux.

Dean? »elle l’entend marmonné, je t’aime.

Moi aussi princesse, moi aussi .

 

Elle s’endormit rapidement envahie par un sentiment de protection laissant Dean savouré de l’avoir dans ses bras, il l’observa amoureuse, tendrement il dégagea une mèche qui cachait la vue doux de ce visage. Maintenant tout ce que voulait Dean, c’était de pouvoir appeler Buffy sa petite amie, l’apporté au restaurant, lui tenir la main, l’embrasser quand il le voulait et cette perspective d’avoir la chance de pouvoir l’aimer sans se cacher le rendait euphorique. Il sourit, cette jeune fille magnifique l’avait définitivement changé, et il savait que ses parents seraient fiers qu’enfin il est ouvert son cœur. Il finit par s’endormir, épuiser, ne prenant pas conscience qu’au loin un homme épiait chacun de leurs mouvements.

Joyce s'était réveillée vers six heures et demie, après avoir enfilé son peigné, elle était descendue faire du café. Maintenant seule dans la cuisine une tasse à la main, elle posa son regard vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur un petit jardin et cru y voir quelque chose, mais un bruit le fit sursauter et quand elle retourna son regard il n’y avait plus rien. Elle se trouva stupide de croire qu’il y avait quelque 'un, ne s’attardant pas là-dessus elle finit son café et posa la tasse dans l’évier, il lui restait un plus d’une heure avant qu’elle ne retourne sur la route. Elle pensa alors qu’elle devra remplir le frigidaire pour l’arrivée de Buffy et de Dean, il fallait aussi quel appel son ex-mari pour l’informé de leurs déménagements et il fallait qu’elle commence à faire les cartons et donner tout ce dont elle n’emporterait pas, elle avait hâte d’en finir et de commencer une nouvelle vie.

Buffy était réveillé depuis plusieurs minutes, mais n’avait pas envie de se lever, elle était confortablement installé sur la poitrine de Dean écoutant les battements réguliers de son cœur. L’envie de faire pipi dû l’obligé à la sortir du lit, mais avant elle devait s’extirpé de lui, avec précaution elle enleva le bras de Dean qui l’entourait puis elle enleva sa jambe non plâtrée qui était coincée sous la sienne enfin libre, elle posa un pied-à-terre Un petit cri s’échappa de ses lèvres quand elle fut saisie et recouché sur le lit, il était situer au-dessus d‘elle sans pour autant la toucher.

 

Déjà presser de me quitter Princesse?

J’ai un besoin urgent d’aller aux toilettes, elle rougit en voyant son regard taquin.

Je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses pipi au lit, il la poussa gentiment.

Très drôle, elle se leva et se dirige vers le couloir.

Je vais t’attendre ici.

 

Il sourit en la voyant marché vêtu de son pyjama orné de sushi elle tous simplement adorables, il n’avait pas envie de se lever sachant qu’il allait devoir passer quelques heures au garage laissant ainsi Buffy avec Jessica et connaissant les deux jeunes filles, elles n’allaient pas rester là sans rien faire. Il lui posera la question mais pas maintenant, car il entendait revenir et espérait avoir un petit câlin avant qu’ils ne descendent, il la regarda reprendre sa place et l’entoura de ses bras.

 

Bonjour Princesse, il murmura au creux de son oreille.

Bonjour toi »elle se tourne pour lui faire face, on devrait peut-être se lever?

Dans quelques minutes laisse moi savourer de t’avoir dans mes bras, il dit d’une voix basse.

Je ne pensais pas que tu étais le genre de gars à faire des câlins, mais cela me plaît, elle soupire de contentement.

Tant mieux parce que j’ai l’intention de tant faire souvent…quant, on sera seuls bien sûr, il ajoute précipitamment.

Donc, tu veux vraiment être avec moi? »elle demande d’une petite voix.

« il s’écarte d’elle pour la regarder »ces tout ce que je désire ma chérie, être avec toi, mais je sais que tu ne serais pas prête, il ajoute avec un petit sourire rassurant.

Je ne veux pas attendre plus longtemps, mais peut-on y aller doucement?

C’est toi qui décides Princesse et toi seule d’accord?

D’accord mais je t’aurorise quand même à me faire des câlins et m’embrasser enfin si tu ve….

 

Elle n’a pas eu le temps de finir qu’il avait déjà pris possession de ses lèvres, il glissa une main derrière ses cheveux pour la rapprocher de lui. Leurs langues entamaient une danse sensuelle, fiévreuse jusqu’à ce qu’ils reprennent leurs souffles. Ils partagent un regard empli d’amour, avant de se poser tranquillement pour tenter, calmer leurs ardeurs. Finalement, Buffy se prépara à descendre quand Dean la saisie dans ses bras musclés, elle reposa sa tête sur son épaule souriant, perturbé par se baiser qui avait pris fin bien trop tôt.


	11. L'enlèvement

Dean resta quelques minutes à observer sa petite amie qui avait lié son bras à celui de sa meilleure amie et marchait joyeusement, il sourit en repensant à la tête de Jessica quand il avait pris Buffy dans ses bras pour l’embrasser. Jamais il n’avait ressenti le besoin de faire tous ses petits gestes que faisaient les couples pourtant là avec elle cela, lui avait paru naturel et il avait aimé ce petit moment d‘intimité. Mais maintenant il devait aller travailler avant que Bobby ne le surprenne à maintenir, il se dirige à l’atelier où Bobby donnait apparemment des conseils à Tim, ce dernier acquiesça d’un air grave et Dean se permit de sourire.

 

Suis moi mon, garçon»Dean regarda son oncle avant de le suivre, tu m’as l’air plus détendu que la dernière fois que je t’ai vu

Parce que, je le suis »Dean sourit largement avant de reprendre un visage sérieux, j’ai parlé à Buffy de papa et maman.

« Bobby était surpris par cet aveu »et bien mon garçon, je suis fier de toi, cela n’a pas dû être facile d'en parler.

Non, mais c’était nécessaire et libérateur, il avoue »et c’est grâce à Buffy que j’ai eu le courage dans parlé, il sourit niaisement en pensant à la jeune fille.

L’amour te va bien »dit Bobby pour le taquiner»et ce soir je vous veux à la maison, je te laisse prévenir les autres, il ajoute tranquillement.

Ça marche e…. »Dean, fut coupé au milieu de sa phrase.

Dean il y a Lisa qui arrive qui veut te parler»Tim annonce en entrant dans le bureau de son patron.

Merci Tim »Dean se dirigea vers Lisa »qu’est-ce que tu veux? »il demanda froidement.

Je veux que tu me laisses une chance de te prouver que je suis la femme de ta vie, Dean, regarda Lisa en soupirant, je t’aime Dean et je sais que tu ressens la même chose, Buf….

Stop, il la coupa en posant une main sur son bras et l’emmena à l’écart, je ne suis pas amoureux de toi et je ne le serai jamais, il dit fermement.

Mais qu’est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi? »elle cria ignorant que tout le monde la regardait.

Il vaut mieux que tu partes maintenant»cette fois ces Bobby qui était intervenu.

Comme c’est mignon tonton Bobby qui vient à la rescousse »Lisa riait hystériquement, c’est que tu feras à Buffy le jour où tu en auras marré d’elle? »elle demande à Dean.

Tu devrais écouter mon oncle et partir Lisa, Dean ignora le commentaire de Lisa.

Je vais partir, mais dit toi bien une chose mon chéri, tu vas t’en mordre les doigts, elle n’ajoute rien de plus et quitta le garage.

Dean »Bobby appela son neveu le voyant prêt à rattraper Lisa »Buffy ne craint rien d’accord, il finit par dire doucement sachant son inquiétude.

Il faut que je l’appelle »marmonne Dean avant de rejoindre un endroit à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

 

Après avoir quitté le garage Lisa marcha pour tenter de se calmer, comment a-t-il osé la regarder droit dans les yeux et lui dire qu’il ne l’aimait pas et elle n’avait vu aucune trace de mensonge. Elle qui avait été persuadée qu’un jour il se rendrait compte qu’elle était la femme de sa vie, mais il l‘avait encore une fois jetée. Sur le trajet qui mène à sa voiture Lisa fulminait contre sa cousine, car tout était sa faute, il fallait qu’elle fasse quelque chose avant de perdre définitivement Dean. Elle prit la décision de téléphoner à sa cousine et l’invita à se rendre chez elle, celle-ci accepta à condition que Jessica soit présente ce qu’elle accepta. Lisa était maintenant dans son salon accompagné de sa cousine et de Jessica, une tasse de café à la main.

 

Pourquoi m’as-tu demandé de venir? »finit par demander Buffy.

Je veux que tu t’éloignes de Dean »Lisa réponds simplement.

Je suis désolée Lisa, mais je ne peux pas faire cela, elle soupire en regardant sa cousine, je suis amoureuse de lui, elle avoue en chuchotant.

Comment peux-tu me faire cela? »s’écria Lisa verte de rage, j’ai eu la gentillesse de t’accepter chez moi et tu me remercies en me volant mon mec, je comprends mieux pourquoi ton ex a voulu te tuer, tu n’es qu’une salope, elle termina sa phrase en se levant.

Viens Buffy, on s’en va! »Jessica tendit la main à sa meilleure amie puis regarde Lisa, tu devrais réfléchir à ce que tu viens de dire Lisa et tu te rendras compte que tu as été trop loin »Jessica dite gravement.

Buffy attend »Lisa rejoint sa cousine, Jessica, a raison, je n’aurais pas dû dire cela, je suis désolée.

Je ….. »elle ne termine pas sa phrase en voyant son ex devant la porte de la maison de Lisa.

Tu ne t’attendais pas à me voir mon amour, l’homme sourit en pénétrant dans la maison accompagnée d’un sac noir dès que Jessica avait ouvert la poutre»la première qui crie, je lui fais sauter la cervelle est ce clair? »elles hochèrent la tête.

Chris »commença à dire Buffy, la voix tremblante»laisse les partir s’il te plaît.

Ne t’inquiète pas mon amour si tu fais tout ce que je dis, je ne leur ferais aucun mal, il s’approche de Buffy et la prend par la taille, tu m’as manqué mon amour, il susurra à son oreille.

Lâcher ma cousine »s’exclame Lisa voyant Buffy tremblé.

Ta gueule, il cria fortement puis lâcha Buffy pour ouvrir son sac et sortir des cordes»donner vos téléphones!

 

Pétrifier les filles s’exécutent tremblantes posant leurs téléphones sur la table basse, sous les ordres de son ex-buffy éteignirent les portables ignorant son téléphone qui vibra sens relâche. Elle regarda Chris attacher sa cousine puis sa meilleure amie, il finit par les Baillon ers en souriant fier de lui. Elle se sentait impuissante, elle aurait voulu courir vers la porte, mais elle ne pouvait pas sachant qu’il n’hésiterait pas a sans prendre à elles. Son travail accompli, il lui demande de fermer les stores et la prend dans ses bras, tremblante elle obtempéra sachant qu’il n’y avait rien qu’elle ne puisse faire, elle ravala ses larmes et se laissa se faire embrasser.

Chris se sentit revivre avec son amour dans ses bras, en pénétrant au départ dans la maison, il voulait juste terminer le travail qu’il avait commencé, mais en voyant Buffy, il ne put se résoudre à la tuer, il l’aimait trop pour cela. Après s’être assuré que ses deux amis étaient solidement attachés puis donnèrent à Buffy un sommier accompagné d’une bouteille d’eau qui traînait dans son sac, il sourit en la voyant l’avaler et lui somma de s’asseoir sur le sofa et attendit qu’elle s’endorme. Trente minutes plus tard il était sur la route avec Buffy allonger sur la banquette arrière, jetant un coup d’œil dans le rétroviseur, il quitta rapidement la ville.

Dean avait essayé plusieurs fois de joindre Buffy puis Jessica, mais sans succès jusqu’à présent, il avait voulu quitter le garage, mais son oncle lui avait interdit voyant qu’il était à bout de nerfs et lui intima d’attendre son frère. Maintenant assis la tête dans ses mains, il essaya de se calmer, il reprit pour l'ennième fois son téléphone et appela Lisa osant même laisser un message la priant de le rappeler. En entendant des bruits de pas, il leva son visage et vit son frère qui l’observait, sans un mot, il se leva et se dirigea vers sa voiture et monta côté passager. Sam se mit derrière le volant et Dean soupire en le voyant démarré aussitôt, il ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt en entendant la sonnerie de son téléphone.

 

C’est elle? »demanda Sam en voyant Dean Sortir son téléphone.

Non, il lança, son téléphone contre le tableau de bord, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne me répond pas, il lâcha en récupérant son téléphone.

Tu t’inquiètes sûrement pour rien »finis par dire Sam doucement.

Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Tu es amoureux de Buffy et tu as peur parce que son ex est dans les parages et que tu n‘es pas avec elle pour la protéger, Sam déduit en ignora le regard noir de son frère, on va la retrouver, je te le promets. 

Je ne peux pas la perdre Sam pas elle »Dean avoua la voix brisée par l’émotion.

Je sais, ce fût tout ce Sam osa dire stupéfait de voir son frère si anéanti.

 

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence, Sam espérait vraiment que Dean s’inquiétait pour rien, mais au fond de lui il savait qu’il s’était passé quelque chose, car Jessica n’éteignait jamais son téléphone. Enfin arriver devant chez Lisa, il fut surpris de voir les stores fermer, mais ça rassura voyant sa voiture, son frère avait déjà ouvert sa portière et sans laisser le temps à Sam de se garer se dirigea vers la porte. Il s’empresse de le rejoindre restant sans voix en voyant Lisa et Jessica attacher, rapidement il défait les liens de sa petite amie en prenant soin d’enlever le bâillon puis la prit dans ses bras. Il comprit à travers les larmes de Lisa que Buffy avait été emmené par son ex, il voit son frère qui avait fini de détacher Lisa assis se diriger vers la porte.

Bien que soulagé de voir apparaître Dean, Lisa, ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider Dean à retrouver sa cousine. Elle avait pris le temps de réfléchir à ses paroles après avoir été attacher et elle sans voulait de ne pas avoir compris plutôt que Dean et Buffy ne étaient destinés à être ensemble trop accablé par sa jalousie. Maintenant voir Dean si dévasté, perdu lui fit comprendre que si jamais il perdait Buffy, il ne serait plus jamais le même. Elle jeta un regard à Jessica qui pleurait dans les bras de Sam, elle partage un dernier regard et essaya de se rappeler tout indice qui mènerait à retrouver sa cousine sans perdre de temps, elle contacte la police pour leur signaler l’enlèvement de Buffy.

Dean rentra dans la maison la main en sang, après avoir frappé dans le mur pour évacuer sa colère, il avait balayé d’un revers de sa manche les larmes qui s’étaient échappées de ses yeux. Maintenant assis sur le canapé, un mouchoir en guise de bandage Dean ne voulait qu’une chose, c’était de retrouver Buffy, il ne pouvait rester là sans rien faire d’un bond, il se leva et alla se diriger vers la porte, mais il fut retenu par son frère. Il se dégagea brusquement puis se tourne vers lui, aucun mot ne sort de sa bouche, mais vu l’expression de Sam, il savait qu’il l’avait compris, il prend les clés que lui tend Sam et part à la recherche de Buffy laissant aux autres faire face à la police, car Dean était incapable d’entendre parler d’elle sans s’éffondré.


End file.
